


Their poems

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred's poem, Arthur's Poem, I might write a actual fic based on this, M/M, and may add, idk - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I made - I may turn it into a ... poem fic- with my own poem? Yeah, why not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why did you ever have to grow up?

Smiling and young years 

Have turned into Bickering and tears

Admittedly I must only care because I remember you as a small pup

Why did you ever have to grow up?

 

I am small compared to you 

The years changed us all 

It's unfair- life is is cruel

I see it unfair to you too 

Because I am small to you

 

I used to be the one you look up to

How does it feel to know I am nothing to you any more?

It stings, it hurts, but I saw---it coming 

How I oblivious I was to you

When I were the person you looked up to

 

I wouldn't let anyone hurt you , you knew

Fighting is nothing new to us 

But when it happens it feels as if I were hit by a bus 

This is my cue

To say I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, you knew ...

.

.

.

But what do I do when the one who is hurting me is you .

 


	2. Chapter 2

War is not a cure

It's a disease, it kills class

friendships, love and it's a pain in my ass 

It does nothing but leave your heart sore

War is not a cure 

 

Come back, I'm sorry 

I was stupid and i am pained 

I never was okay I wasn't trained

for this It's like I was hit by a lorry

Come back, I'm sorry 

 

I was scared to say it but it's true 

Now I'm not , not anymore

You were my cure 

How I didn't see it before , I have no clue 

I was scared to say it but it's true  

 

All the rumors aren't fake 

I love you Arthur, cheesy as it is 

I miss you, being close, but I don't miss

The brotherly way we acted because you were the icing on my cake

All the rumors aren't fake.

 

.

.

.

Arthur I'm in love with you. 

I just hope you love me too.


	3. Chapter 3

You're worse than nicotine 

I used to smoke 

Until I met a small bloke

You. It was you. You were the best thing I had ever seen. I stopped for you

Because you're worse than nicotine 

 

What was wrong with me?

I had to leave for a while sure

But what was so bad that made you  _want_ to leave?

Was it something I couldn't see?

What was wrong with me?

 

I remember when you said you love me

Do you still? In the same way?

I hope not because I love you in another, dare I say 

I don't want to say it but I nee-d 

you because I remember when you said you love me 

 

Should i let go?

A hero can't rely on others can they?

It's not like I'm betray-ing 

you, Alfred you want to be hero?

Then, should I let go?

 

If you love me, tell me

I need to know yes or no to be free...


End file.
